


Insanity Can Lead To Happiness

by kirallie



Series: Dark Harry SPN [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dark Wizard Harry, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, insane Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Threesome. MPreg. Harry Potter, heir to Tom Riddle is given a task he doesn't want but ends up giving him his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Can Lead To Happiness

"Tell me you're joking?" Harry asked and Riddle smirked.

"Hardly my little Gryphon." The Dark Lord and ruler of Magical Europe assured him and Harry sighed. "Besides, Immortal or not it is time you took a Consort and provided more heirs to the throne.

"Not like you're anymore mortal than I am Tom."

"True. But it makes the masses happy to see a growing Royal Family." Tom grinned as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine but why this guy?"

"For a very simple reason. Word has reached me about a plan to end the human race. While the two of us would survive thanks to the Horcruxes….."

"No fun being the only ones left. Still doesn't explain why him." Harry waved the muggle photo around.

"Simple, his older brother is currently rotting in hell, sold his soul to bring this boy back from the dead. They are trying to break him in hell, something about the First Seal…..obviously we can't do anything about that."

"Obviously."

"But we can keep him from the demons wanting him to free Lucifer." Tom added and Harry swore, he'd been dragged to church as a child enough times to know that name.

"So I get to bind him as my Consort why?"

"Because it will take him from this battle." Tom smirked and Harry sighed.

"You know sometimes being your Heir sucks. Then again the look on the Old Goat's face at the end usually makes up for it." Harry admitted and Tom laughed.

"So you'll do it?"

"To save the world? Yeah, not like it's a fate worse than death, he is rather cute after all." Harry admitted with a wink and a wave as he left. Tom shook his head as he watched him go, there were days he regretted deciding not to kill the brat but most of the time he was very useful. After all it had been Harry's ideas and plans that allowed him to become Ruler of all Magical Europe when before he'd been struggling to try to seize control of just England. Not to mention if he had succeeded in killing Harry he would have lost a horcrux, something he did not want.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ripped through the demons like they were nothing and they were really. Lower level demons were a piece of cake for any powerful wizard or witch to deal with. Once the building was cleared he started really searching for his target, frowning as he came to a well locked door. This was not what he'd been expecting when he'd followed the tracer. A simple unlocking spell had the door opened and then a ball of light appeared to hover over his hand. He looked around and was about to leave when he heard it, a terrified whimper from the far corner. He moved closer and froze as he got a glimpse at the man he'd come to retrieve.

Samuel Winchester was a mess. He was huddled in the corner, whimpering in fear, his torn clothes covered in things Harry didn't want to identify. Harry took a step closer and watched as the hunter tried to push himself through the very wall to get away.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry called gently but then frowned, he was sure Samuel had said something but it was too soft to hear. Harry knelt in front of him and gently reached out to touch Samuel's face, getting an utterly terrified scream in response. He gently raised Samuel's face to see terrified hazel eyes and then Samuel began to babble and Harry's heart sank at the nonsense words that poured from his mouth. "Shh, shh, it's okay Samuel, it's okay." Harry soothed, gently casting a sleeping spell and Sam's body sagged, not even attempting to fight the spell. Harry gently held him close and apparated right back to Potter Manor.

Harry gently cleaned the muggle up and got him settled into bed. Maybe it would be easier to just dose him with potions and get everything over and done with but that made him feel dirty. He wanted to try and talk to him first. That was if there was even anything left of Samuel to talk to. From his reactions earlier Harry hated to think how long the demons had had him and what they'd done to him. Knowing Samuel would sleep for hours if not days Harry set an alarm spell on him and then left to report to Tom.

"Have him?"

"Yeah. So do you expect me to have an insane Consort or will that change things?" Harry asked as he accepted a glass of Firewhisky.

"What?"

"Demons had him, no telling how long they….let's just say it beat some of the worst stuff I saw from you in school." Harry admitted and Tom stared at him in horror.

"The poor boy." Tom whispered, not even he would wish demonic torture on anyone, not even Dumbledore. "It is your decision Harry, I would not ask you to be forever bound to a madman." Tom assured him and Harry smiled, darting in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad." He teased and then vanished, leaving Riddle to shake his head in amusement.

It took three days for Samuel to begin to show signs of waking up, proving the demons had kept him sleep deprived or else the spell would have worn off a lot sooner. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, an array of potions on the table beside him as he watched Samuel's eyelids flutter. He only hoped the young man would be more coherent. Harry kept his hands in his lap for the time being, wanting to appear as unthreatening as possible, he'd even forgone robes to try and make Samuel feel safe. He watched as hazel eyes slowly opened and then hesitantly looked around Samuel whimpering fearfully.

"Samuel? My name is Harry, can you understand me?" He asked and Samuel tried to scramble away from him, eyes wide with terror. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe." Harry whispered.

"B…black hurt….green away…..no deer…" Samuel mumbled brokenly and Harry sighed, picking up a potion bottle. He knew it wouldn't hurt but he just hoped it would help. He moved slowly and while the hunter was terrified he didn't try to fight back or move further away, obviously that had only made things worse while the demons had him. Harry held the bottle to chapped lips, slowly pouring the contents in and while Samuel gagged he did swallow. Harry waited for it to take effect, smiling when hazel eyes seemed to focus more.

"Hello." He called gently and Samuel gripped the sheets tightly but seemed to be really seeing him for the first time. "It's alright, you're safe now Samuel."

"S….Sam." Came the quiet voice and Harry smiled.

"Sam then, you can understand me?" He asked and Sam nodded jerkily, obviously struggling. "I don't know how long you'll be coherent for so this will have to be rushed. I found you in a warehouse being held by demons. Do you remember?" Harry asked and received another jerky nod.

"Hu…hurt so bad….couldn't…." Sam's hands went up to fist in his hair and Harry gently pulled them away, softly brushing Sam's hair out of his face.

"What they did to you…..your mind…"

"Broken."

"Not entirely or we wouldn't be talking right now. I don't know if you'll be able to remember this or understand later but you have to try alright?" Harry asked and Sam nodded.

"W…why help?" Sam asked and Harry moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam tensed automatically in preparation for pain but then slowly relaxed when none came.

"Because they were going to use you to free Lucifer and that can't be allowed to happen. They can't get to you here."

"Ki….ll me." Sam pleaded and Harry sighed.

"If that is what you truly want but there is another option."

"Won…live this." Sam ground out and Harry could tell the potion was starting to wear off.

"There may be a way to help you Sam. If you could be sane-ish more often, would that be okay?" Harry asked, seeing Sam's grip on reality slipping but Sam grabbed his arm and nodded jerkily before the potion wore off fully and Sam began babbling nonsense again. But at least eh wasn't screaming at Harry anymore. Instead he lay against Harry's side, one hand clinging to Harry's shirt. Harry sat there, gently running his fingers through Sam's hair while mentally going over his options. He'd done more research on the Consort bond and it wasn't actually the best chance Sam had for ever leading anything close to a normal life again, the Concubine bond was. The bond would use Harry's magic to try and heal Sam's damaged mind. He also decided to see if he could find the body of Sam's brother, preserve it and lay it to rest in the tombs beneath the manor. The only question was how to create the Concubine bond?

Harry shifted Sam in his arms, getting a lot of nervous babble even as he hushed him. Sam stared through him, not really seeing him and Harry held a bottle of Dreamless Sleep to his lips, smiling when Sam drank it, his grip on Harry' s shirt becoming lax as the potion kicked in. Harry gently lay Sam down and then went to work on another tracer, this one to find a dead body. When it activated he apparated, finding himself in a clearing with a crude cross shoved into the hard packed earth. A little magic and he had the coffin free of the soil, apparating again the underground tombs. He cast a bubblehead charm and then opened the coffin, fighting not to gag as he saw the body. He fixed up and cleaned the body as well as he could before placing the preservation spells on it and then placed it in an empty tomb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rubbed his temples and then glared as Tom laughed. "Why exactly am I doing this?"

"Because as my Heir you need to be able to smoothly run the government should I become ill, die or decide to take a vacation."

"Thanks a lot." Harry grumbled, picking his quill up again.

"And how is your house guest doing?"

"Still insane but he doesn't scream or flinch from me, he actually clings to me when he's awake. When I'm not there I make sure he stays asleep so he doesn't panic or hurt himself. I looked more into the Consort and Concubine bonds and….I'm going to do it. It's the best chance he has of ever regaining some sanity and…..I like him Tom." Harry admitted and Tom nodded.

"I look forward to showing of your firstborn to the rest of the world." Tom teased and Harry blushed before pranking him and leaving.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry helped Sam drink the potion, feeling bad about what he was doing but it would help Sam in the long run. Once Sam had drunk it he pulled the blankets back and then gently pulled Sam's shirt off. Sam began babbling again, eyes roaming the room and Harry watched, waiting for the potion to do its work. Sam moaned, body moving restlessly on the bed as the potion worked its way through his system and Harry gently stripped off himself and then gently removed Sam's sleep pants. Sam's broken, nonsense, words went up an octave and Harry gently rubbed his chest, trying to calm him.

"Shh Sam, it's okay, I'm going to take care of you." Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss and nip at Sam's throat and Sam whimpered, head tossing on the pillow. "It's alright, I promised to help you and I am." Harry whispered, moving to kiss Sam's lips, trying to coax a response from him, smiling when Sam's lips eventually parted for him. When he pulled back he could see Sam was trying to focus on him, trying to see him.

"G…green eyes…..no black…hurt….no hurt…..safe…pretty light…." Harry listened to the babble and smiled as he realised it sort of made sense. It seemed Sam was semi-coherent today and was trying to assure himself that Harry wasn't going to hurt him.

"That's right Sam, you're safe." Harry whispered as his hands wandered over Sam's body, wanting him to only feel pleasure, no pain. Sam kept up the gibbering, interspersed with moans and whimpers of pleasure as Harry and the potion worked on his body. When Harry thought Sam was ready he gently and slowly prepared him before entering him, whispering the needed incantation in Latin as he began to move. Sam's eyes were now locked on him but Harry didn't know if the hunter was seeing him or through him even as Sam clung to him. Harry kissed him again, happy when Sam responded eagerly. As Harry felt his climax approaching he whispered the final words and Sam screamed, back arching as the Potter crest appeared on his lower back, his body changing internally as he was bound to Harry. Sam slumped, unconscious and Harry kissed him again gently before pulling out and cleaning them both up. He knew Sam was carrying their child already, he could feel it. He ran a hand over Sam's flat stomach, smiling softly; soon they'd have a baby together. Harry could only hope Sam's mind would recover enough to recognise that fact.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he walked into the room to find Sam sitting in the rocking chair, his stomach rounded by seven months of pregnancy. He knelt by the chair and gently touched Sam's face but Sam continued to stare into nothing silently and Harry sighed, it was a bad day then. Over the course of his pregnancy Sam had had days were he was coherent and able to hold a conversation, even do things for himself but on other days he would cower and gibber only letting Harry close. The worst were days like this were Sam was totally unresponsive, locked away in his own mind. Harry gently kissed him and then lifted him from the chair, Sam lax in his arms as Harry carried him into the bathroom to bathe him and then Harry settled Sam into the bed, slowly feeding him mashed up food since in this state it was all Sam could eat since all he had to do was swallow. Once that was done Harry gave Sam his potions and lay him down for the night, curling around him. Sam's eyes slid shut after a few minutes as the potions did their work to help him sleep. Harry just stroked Sam's hair before falling asleep himself.

Harry smiled when he woke the next morning to find Sam's fingers running through his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Sam's eyes focused on him. "Hey." Harry greeted him and Sam smiled.

"Morning?" Sam asked and Harry nodded. Sam was always a bit disorientated at first on his good days. "How long?" Sam asked and Harry moved to sit up, cradling Sam close and Sam smiled.

"A few days." Harry answered and Sam looked away. "Hey, no Sam, don't do that. It's okay; you're having a lot more good days." Harry assured him, kissing him softly. Sam sighed and cuddled in, stroking his extended belly softly, smiling and laughing when their baby kicked him. "Active this morning. You feeling okay?"

"Hungry." Sam admitted and Harry snapped his fingers, a tray appearing with their breakfast. Sam went to sit up and eat but Harry didn't let go, instead he fed Sam tenderly, kissing him between mouthfuls and Sam relaxed utterly in his embrace. Sam knew his place in Harry's life and society thanks to the bond and he also accepted it, wanted it. He knew he had no real standing or rights, Harry could do what he wanted to him and no one would stop him but Harry was always so gentle and loving to him that Sam couldn't help loving him back, wanting to please him. Sam touched his stomach again, knowing that the baby would be considered Harry's alone, to others Sam was just a convenient incubator for Harry's heirs.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked gently and Sam smiled at him.

"Nothing." Sam answered and Harry let it go, finishing breakfast before getting up to dress for the day. Sam got up and moaned, clutching his stomach and Harry was instantly at his side, gently scanning him.

"Just our little one here getting more comfortable." Harry assured him and Sam smiled. Once Harry's powers would have scared him, made him reach for a gun but now….it was just part of who Harry was, part of who their baby would be too. Sam gently petted his stomach and then accepted Harry's help out of bed and to get dressed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A terrified house elf popping in disrupted the meeting, especially when Harry went white and vanished. He reappeared in the manor and ran to the Master suite, finding Sam cowering and screaming even as he clutched at his stomach.

"Shh Sam, it's okay, I'm here." Harry whispered, Sam's eyes slowly moving in his general direction. "It's okay love, you're going to be okay." He could see the liquid on Sam's pant, his water had obviously broken. Harry moved slowly closer and Sam whimpered before reaching for him. Harry gently lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed, the Healer he'd sent for entering the rooms. Sam saw and went wild and Harry moved to soothe him.

"You must calm him your Highness; he could harm himself or your child." The healer warned and Harry cupped Sam's face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Shh please Sam, I'm here. I know it hurts and you're confused but everything will be okay, I've got you." Harry whispered and Sam slowly began to calm. For eighteen hours Harry struggled to keep Sam calm while the Healer worked to bring their child into the world. Why couldn't he have gone into labour on one of his good days? But with a final scream the room was flooded with the healthy wails of a newborn baby and Harry relaxed, kissing Sam. "I am so proud of you love, you did it." Harry whispered even as Sam slumped, unconscious from the long labour. "Our baby?" Harry asked as he looked at the Healer.

"A healthy son my Prince." The Healer finished his tests and then handed the newborn over.

Harry cradled the baby close as the Healer cleaned Sam up. Newborn blue eyes blinked up at him and Harry smiled, putting a finger against the baby's hand, watching in awe as tiny fingers wrapped around his. "Thank you." He told the man as he bowed and left. Harry held the baby for a while longer before settling him into the crib and then crawled in beside Sam to hold him close as he slept.

When Sam woke up he felt strange and was wondering how many days he'd lost this time. He groaned, his body ached and one hand went to his stomach…..He forced himself upright, panting in panic as he found his stomach flat.

"Sam?" Harry's groggy voice called but Sam was too busy freaking out over no longer being pregnant to notice. "Sam hush, it's okay. You're alright." Harry soothed, holding him gently and Sam looked at him.

"Baby…..our baby?" He pleaded and Harry smiled before kissing him.

"We have a son Sam, he's perfect." Harry assured him gently and Sam slumped.

"Where?" Sam asked looking around and Harry helped him recline against the pillows before getting up and going to the crib. He lifted their son and then walked back to the bed, offering the baby to Sam who cradled him close. Sam smiled, tears in his eyes as he held his son. The baby already had Harry's hair, that much was obvious, they'd have to wait to see whose eye colour he inherited. Sam was betting on green since it ran on both sides. "He's perfect." Sam breathed and Harry nodded, laying out beside him and wrapping an arm around Sam.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Me? But…."

"Sam you're only a Concubine because of the tighter tie it gave you to my magic, I wanted you to have the best chance possible to heal. If it hadn't been for that you would be my Consort Sam. I love you, I didn't at first but now…..I want you to name our son." Harry admitted and Sam stared at him in awe, blushing slightly and then he looked back down at their son.

"Dean." Sam answered softly and Harry nodded. He'd been expecting that. After Sam had started having good days Harry had taken him down to see Dean's tomb and ask what sort of message Sam had wanted engraved. Sam had been so grateful that Harry had brought Dean's body to England and that the tomb next to it was to one day be Sam's.

"Dean Potter it is." Harry agreed and Sam smiled again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum tell Dean to give it back!" Lily called but then fell silent when she saw her 'Mum', sighing when she realised it was one of those days. So she grabbed a book and scrambled up into his lap, reading softly. She knew her Mum couldn't hear her but it helped make her feel better. Dean came to the door and then walked inside, sitting beside the rocking chair their Dad said their Mum had had since he was pregnant with Dean. When Harry got home later that afternoon he was happy yet sad to find their two children sitting with an unresponsive Sam in the currently unused nursery, Lily reading aloud, Dean leaning against the chair and Sam staring blankly out the window at the back family garden.

"Hey you two." Harry called and Lily jumped off Sam's lap to run into his arms. Harry laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh. "Having fun reading to Mum Princess?" He asked and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "What about you Dean?" Harry asked and his son shrugged, dark unruly hair falling into hazel eyes. "Dean?" Harry tried but the eleven year old just ran out of the room and Harry sighed. "How about you go clean-up for dinner, okay?" He asked and Lily nodded so he set her down and she ran off to her room. Harry watched her go and then walked over to the rocking chair. "Hello love." He whispered, gently running a hand through Sam's hair, not discouraged when there was no response. He tenderly lifted Sam from his chair and took him into their bathroom, running the bath for them. He got in and held Sam in his lap as he washed him gently.

"Mmmm…." Harry blinked in surprise at the mumbled noise and then smiled.

"It's okay Sam; we're just having a bath." Harry soothed softly, happy that Sam had made any sort of noise on one of his disconnected days. Sam's condition usually lasted until he went to sleep so for him to be reacting was incredible.

"H…." Sam's eyes briefly seemed to focus on Harry before going back to their distant stare again and Harry kissed him chastely.

"You're doing great Sam." Harry praised as he got them out of the tub, dried and then settled Sam into their bed. He then went to join the children for dinner, he would feed Sam after they kids were in bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he picked up discarded toys from Harry's office, label a room out of bounds and children just tried harder to get in. From the looks of it the twins had managed it this time. James and Mary were quite the handful but so adorable it was hard to stay mad. Mary had her grandmother and uncle's blonde hair and James had Sam's light brown but both had Harry's deep green eyes. He never would have thought when he was captured by those demons that it would lead to him being the 'mother' of four children and getting ready to celebrate his eighteenth year as Harry's sole bed partner. He still missed Dean, would always love and miss his big brother but the pain lessened with time.

"I believe your family has House Elves to do that work Samuel." A voice called and Sam turned in shock before dropping to his knees. He'd never met the man but he knew who he was. Sam trembled, terrified that he was here to make Harry take a Consort, that Sam would be replaced.

Tom saw the young muggle trembling, his eyes starting to go glassy as his panic caused his mind to begin to retreat. Harry would kill him if anything happened to Sam. Tom sighed and walked over to gently tip the muggle's head up, crimson meeting hazel. "Breath Samuel. Harry would be rather mad at me should anything happen to you." Tom called calmly and was relieved as the glazed look began to leave Samuel's eyes. "I did not mean to startle you, I was merely here to see your children and look in on their progress. They are doing very well, you should be proud." Tom told him and Sam finally stopped trembling. "I wasn't sure at the time but looking back…sending Harry to get you was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made." Tom stated and Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "Harry had to leave on a mission but should be back within the next day or two. It was an immediate thing so he asked that I have you informed. Also young Dean will be back tomorrow from his studies. Good day Samuel." Tom turned to leave and Sam slumped where he was kneeling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry crept into the building shuddering as he remembered a very similar building eighteen years before. And the fact he was there for another Winchester made it harder to ignore…..until he slammed his Occulmency shields down hard. Once again he killed the demons he came across until it was just him and one demon in the building. The demon looked around in shock, taking half a step back before stopping himself and raising his head defiantly.

"Hello Dean." Harry half hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltongue. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with Dean yet. He could kill him, put what had once been Sam's brother to permanent rest but if there was anything left of that man in the demon…..he knew Sam still mourned his brother deeply.

"What do you want?" The demon spat, eyes flashing black. Harry didn't think much of the body Dean was possessing but that could always be fixed. Time to start the test.

"Ssssam." He hissed and the demon jerked as if it didn't know what it was meant to do but then a sneer of rage settled on the body's face and Harry's heart began to sink.

"Have the little traitor, see if I care!" Dean yelled and Harry felt a faint flicker of hope. Under the anger had been something else…..something entirely human.

"Don't you?" Harry pushed, circling Dean slowly.

"No. Unless I get a turn making him pay." Dean answered.

"Pay for what?" He asked, eyes glowing eerily in a further effort to unnerve Dean.

"What does it matter? Go ahead, do what you want to him!" Dean spat and Harry moved, pinning the demon to the wall. Dean kicked out but Harry's magic held him immobile. Dean's eyes were black but Harry could still see the panic and terror in them.

"And what did dear Sssamm do to you?" harry asked, hissing on Sam's name.

"He betrayed me, left me there. He promised….." Dean slammed his borrowed mouth shut in horror at what he'd admitted but to his shock he found his feet back on the ground and he was able to move again. But that didn't really help since he was still against the wall as Harry walked up to him, touching his face with gentle fingers. Dean gasped at the feel of a touch that didn't cause pain.

"Your brother did not betray you Dean. He was captured by a group of demons." Harry whispered and the black faded, Dean shaking his head in horror.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked and Harry shook his head.

"They needed him alive…but they did not need him….intact." Harry whispered and Dean sagged against the wall.

"He didn't abandon me?" Dean asked desperately.

"No Dean, Sam loves you." Harry assured him.

"I don't understand. Who…what are you? What do you want with me?" Dean snapped.

"I had to be sure. I'm glad I was wrong." Harry told him with a grin, being stared at by a bewildered demon.

"Who are you? How do you know about Sam? How did you know I'm Dean? I was only brought out a few hours ago!"

"Simple, I'm the one who killed the demons that had Sam. For the last eighteen years Sam has lived with me. I've looked after him, helped him try to lead a relatively normal life."

"What did they do to him?" Dean demanded, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"They tortured him…until his mind broke. When I found him…..he was insane Dean." Harry admitted and Dean slumped to the floor. "He's doing a lot better now Dean, he still has bad days yes but he also has good ones where he is able to talk, interact, do what he wants."

"Is….is he happy?"

"For the most part, he still misses you though. He's been working on a way to try and at least free your soul from hell on his good days, when the kids aren't running him ragged."

"Kids?"

"Mmm hmmm, firstborn was named for you."

"Sam has kids! Wife?" Dean asked and Harry helped him up, moving so they were sitting on a bench.

"No. The only reason Sam's mind has healed as much as it has is because of magic. Not the demonic kind!" Harry added, seeing Dean's eyes flash. "Technically Sam is bound to me as my Concubine, allowing my magic to work at healing his mind. The children are mine and Sam's, Sam carried all of them. We have Dean, Lily and the twins, James and Mary. Dean is eighteen now, Lily is fifteen and the twins are seven. I love Sam, Dean. At first I was helping because the demons could not be allowed to win and because it was a request from Tom but I love him and Sam loves me. I would have gladly taken him as my Consort." Harry explained and Dean stared at him.

"This is…..this is crazy!" Dean yelled and Harry smiled.

"Sam is at home with the children, though Dean is off with his teacher at the moment. Do you want to see him?"

"No…I can't….not like this. He can't know." Dean shook his head.

"Dean Sam loves you. He knows that long enough in hell and you'd become a demon. The fact that you remember him and still care for him is all that will matter to him." Harry assured him.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, heir to the throne of Magical Europe. Your body is held in the tombs beneath my ancestral home, you can have it back." Harry offered and Dean swallowed but slowly nodded and Harry held out his hand. Dean took it and Harry apparated. They landed in the tombs and Harry unsealed Dean's revealing his preserved body. Dean moved closer, reaching out to touch the cold skin and then the body he was using went rigid, a black cloud flowing from the mouth and over to Dean's body before entering it. Dean shuddered and gasped, coughing as he sat up. "Take it easy, your body's been dead for nearly two decades after all." Harry warned and Dean nodded, trying to breath normally.

"S…Sam." He coughed and Harry nodded, helping him up. He offered him a vial and Dean eyed it warily.

"A strengthening potion, it should help." Dean stared at him, torn. All he'd known for the last two thousand odd years was pain and while this man had given him a good fright he hadn't actually hurt him so Dean took it and drank it, grimacing at the taste. He knew it hadn't been that long here…..Harry had said something about eighteen years so Sam…how old would Sam be now? He barely even remembered what Sam looked like anymore, just a fuzzy image really. He tensed but then slowly relaxed as Harry helped him from the tombs and up into the house.

"Dad!" A female voice called and Dean watched as Harry hugged a gangly teenage girl with fiery red hair to her waist and soft green eyes, a very different shade to Harry's. "Uncle Tom said he had to send you off on business, he came to see us and scared Mum since they've never met before. Oh….who…..Dad!" The girl yelped as she got a good look at him.

"Lily, meet your uncle Dean." Harry introduced them and Dean realised whose eye colour she had as he caught a glimpse of himself reflected off a shield hung on the wall, she had his eyes. Lily stared at him in shock before grinning and hugging him. Dean stiffened and then hesitantly hugged her back.

"Okay I'm confused. Aren't…well sorry but aren't you in Hell or something?" Lily asked bluntly and Dean found a grin tugging at his lips, he liked this kid.

"He was Lil's, look where's your Mum?" Harry asked and Lily sighed.

"Where he always ends up on days like this." She admitted and Harry closed his eyes before kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks love, get going." Harry told her and she grinned at them, darting in to hug Dean again before taking off. "Come on, Sam's in the nursery." Harry led him upstairs and then paused, hand on the door. "Dean you need to prepare yourself for this. Sam….on days like this Sam won't respond, move, do anything. He just sits and stares into space, locked in his mind. It's nothing against you, you understand?" Harry asked and Dean nodded so Harry opened the door and walked over to an occupied rocking chair. Dean followed more slowly as Harry knelt beside the chair, gently touching its occupant. "Hey Sam, I'm home. I brought someone to see you, I know you've missed him and he's missed you too." Harry whispered but there was no verbal response.

"Sa…Sammy?" Dean called shakily as he approached the chair, moving so he was standing in front of it. Sitting in the chair, staring vacantly out the window was his baby brother. Seeing him helped clear his memory of what Sam looked like and Dean was shocked to find Sam relatively unchanged, his hair a little longer, his muscle mass a little less, especially around his stomach. Dean reached out and then paused, afraid to hurt him.

"It's alright Dean." Harry told him and Dean took a deep breath, his hand landing on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy it's me, it's Dean." Dean pleaded but Sam remained unmoving and Dean slumped.

"Dean, I warned you. Sam doesn't react when he's like this….." Harry trailed off in shock as Sam's arm moved to weakly grasp at Dean's even though he continue to stare into nothing. "Huh, well that's new and great. Talk to him Dean." Harry urged gently, getting up.

"What? What are you…"

"Relax Dean, I'm going to go check on the twins, let them know I'm home and you're here. Just talk to Sam." Harry patted his shoulder and left.

"Sam? I….I missed you so much little brother. It's been so long, time….time there is different. But I'm back now. Please Sammy." Dean whispered, kneeling in front of Sam and Sam's hand moved to rest in Dean's hair as Dean rested his head in Sam's lap.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam cuddled into Harry as he woke up, smiling in contentment as he felt Harry kiss the top of his head.

"Sam?" Harry whispered softly like he did every morning to gauge what sort of day Sam would have. Sam stretched and smiled, kissing Harry.

"Morning. When did you get back?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday. Brought you home a surprise as well." Harry told him with a gently smile and Sam eyed him warily. A surprise? "Come on Dean got in the night before last too." Harry told him as they got up and dressed to go to breakfast. They walked into the family dining room and Sam smiled as he spotted his eldest son, finally home and then he froze as he saw the extra figure at the table.

"D…De….Dean?" Sam stuttered, staring in shock as his brother slowly stood from the table and approached him, smiling softly.

"Hey Sammy, you look good." Dean told him and Sam gasped for air, struggling to stay focused and then he felt Harry's arms around his waist, holding him up, mentally and physically.

"I….I don't…..what…C..Christo." Sam whispered and Dean flinched away, eyes black.

"Sam please, it's me. I'm sorry, I tried so hard." Dean told him and Sam frowned but slowly pulled out of Harry's arms, staggering closer to Dean who caught him gently. "I'm here Sammy, I'm here. I'm sorry; Harry told me…I should have been there to protect you." Dean whispered as he held him and Sam stared at him in shock before he wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly and for the first time Dean didn't automatically tense. This touch was more familiar than anything else in the world.

"Dean, missed you so much." Sam whispered as he clung to his brother. Dean just held him, feeling the tears soak into his shirt.

"Love you Sammy." Dean whispered in response. Harry watched with a small smile on his face, maybe Dean was what Sam needed to heal fully.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was going on and he needed to talk to Dean about it before Sam noticed and it confused him. But cornering a demon can be rather hard when the wards were altered for them. He finally managed to corner Dean a few days later in the armoury and Dean slumped, ashamed. Harry knew they wouldn't be interrupted, Sam was in the nursery since it was one of those days again.

"Dean talk to me." Harry urged, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"What's there to talk about? I'm a disgusting monster that needs to be put down." Dean snapped. Harry hissed in anger and pinned him.

"Don't you dare!" He snapped in anger and then he kissed Dean. Dean gasped in shock before relaxing, letting Harry claim his mouth. Harry's magic reacted, running over Dean and he moaned at the strange, gentle feeling, slumping in Harry's hold, one hand feebly grasping at Harry's sleeve. Harry pulled back, panting for air as he stared at Dean. "You are not disgusting or a monster Dean. You and Sam have a bond few can understand and now you don't have the inhibitions you did as a human. Love is love." Harry whispered, gently stroking Dean's cheek. "You'll have to put up with me too though." Harry warned and Dean nodded, still dazed from the kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean grumbled as Harry and Sam hovered over him, Sam unable to get enough of touching Dean's expanded stomach. When Sam and Dean had agreed to Dean being bound as Harry's Consort none of them had expected this. Dean may have his body back but his body was technically dead, had been for nearly two decades, his being pregnant should have been impossible and yet Dean was now eight months pregnant with Harry's baby.

Harry had been furious when Tom had all but ordered him to take a Consort, especially when the man knew his feelings for Sam but his unmarried status was causing a lot of talk. When he'd mentioned it to Sam his beloved Concubine had made a hesitant suggestion, ask Dean. At that point Harry and Dean had kissed a few times but Sam and Dean had gone a lot further together. When Harry had called dean in the demon had been terrified they were sending him away, had begged Harry to kill him instead. He'd been shocked when Harry had instead asked him to be his Consort, stammering that he couldn't that it was Sammy's place. Put Sam had just gently assured him he wasn't mad, that he knew he still wasn't stable enough and that if Harry had to take a Consort than Sam wanted it to be Dean. So Dean had agreed and Harry had taken him into the master bedroom and given him the potion before they spent the night together. And now Dean was carrying his baby.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held Dean's hand while Harry supported him and the Healer did mysterious things under the sheet. Dean groaned; sweat drenching his clothes as he fought to bring his baby into the world. His eyes were demon black from effort but neither Sam nor Harry flinched from him as they tried to help through the process.

"One more push your Highness." The Healer called and Dean fought to do it. There was dead silence as he slumped back and then a shrill wail had them all smiling happily. The Healer cleaned the baby and then Dean up before leaving the family together, Dean cradling his son to his chest.

"You did wonderfully." Sam praised with a smile, kissing Dean and Harry nodded in agreement before kissing Dean himself. "What are you going to call him?" Sam asked and Dean frowned.

"Sammy what…..what was our Dad's name?" Dean asked softly. He didn't remember much from being human, other than Sam but he rarely asked about his old life, figuring it would hurt Sam too much to have to tell him.

"John, our Dad was John." Sam answered gently and Dean looked at them. Harry nodded in agreement and Dean smiled at his son.

"John Potter." Dean whispered in pride.

The End.


End file.
